


He Likes Me Back?!

by findingconfidence



Series: Halloween Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingconfidence/pseuds/findingconfidence
Summary: Hinata gets ready to spend the night at Kageyama’s on Halloween, with Family and friend to dissuade and confuse. However, a light bleeds through, and Kageyama finds that Halloween won’t be too bad this year.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Halloween Haikyuu!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963639
Kudos: 12





	He Likes Me Back?!

"Thanks for letting me stay!" Hinata exclaimed to my mother, a charming smile hanging from ear to ear on his pale face. I almost cracked a smile. Almost.

My mother, who was prancing happily from the dish rack to the various cabinets as she placed the plates and cutlery in their usual locations to sit and stay for another two to six weeks-- probably on the longer end of this time frame, since it had only been a week and a half since her and my dad had last come home-- and grinned warmly in response. "Oh, it's no problem! It works out, because I've been wanting to meet you."

Her dark hair and thin nose resembled my own as she smiled at Hinata, and it was clear how he recognized the resemblance. Her dark brown eyes were wide as they gleamed at Hinata, a curious responding expression on the Red Head.

"That's nice. It is Halloween though, so I would get it if you'd told him no about me coming over." Hinata said, his hands held politely in front of him as he stood in the kitchen doorway. I sat at the dining table eagerly waiting for her to let us leave.

My mother paused, all the dishes put away with the tabletops shining like diamonds, and began to reassure him. "No holiday could stop me from letting Tobio have his friend over. You're welcome any time!"

Hinata gushed happily. "Thank you, Kageyama-San!" he held his arms firmly at his sides, making awkward glances toward me as if asking for leave. I more than happily granted his silent request.

"No problem," she replied. As she took one last inspection of the kitchen, I snatched my opportunity to leave.

"Hey, we're starting to get kind of tired. We're gonna go up to my room if that's okay," I commented politely. I pointed to the door, locking eyes with Hinata as I mouthed the word 'candy.' He nodded at me, letting me know the message was received.

"Of course. Have fun, boys." She said, inattentive to our activities as she scavenged her view for something else to wash off, clean, or sanitize. Hinata starting walking wide eyed and cautious as he grabbed our bags of assorted candy that we'd bought at a local corner store. Together, we snuck up the stairs to my room, my mother's humming trailing behind us into silence, the two of us alone in the quiet of my room.

"Your family's... nice," Hinata said after a few seconds. He fiddled with his thumbs nervously as he walked over to, and sat in, the armchair in the corner of my room. He leaned over to one side, setting down the bags of candy and going limp against the chair's back support.

"Thanks, but you can be honest." I said bluntly. "They're so, fuck. Bland. Basic." I fell onto the end of me bed, lying back, my arms thrown above my head, with a soft thump. "I barely even know them."

Hinata's eyes went soft- sympathetic. it made my heart do something similar. His hands curled into fists, his jeans fabric trapped within them. "That's terrible! Your their family!"

"Yeah, well, that's just how it is for me I guess." I shot back. I rolled over, facing away from him. I shut my eyes tight for a moment, willing emotion away. It wasn't hard now that I was used to it.

When I opened my eyes, Hinata was sitting there, that same soft smile on his face. It's fair to say my heart skipped several beats. 

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed, jumping back in my bed. I dragged my deep blue cover with me, causing him to fall from his knees and onto my stomach, with his face only inches from my own. My face flushed, and his soon did the same.

Hinata stuttered. It was adorable, but got annoying after a minute. "I-I- oh, o-oh shit. I-I-I didn't mean..." his useless Drabble faded into nothing as the cogs started moving. In that moment, listening to his stuttering and his care and his awkward fumbles, I figured it out. That one sentence, just thinking it, made my heart squeal.

He likes me back.

"You like me back."

"WHAT?!" Hinata squeaked. "Y-you're fun-funny. What do you..." his face turned from panic to confusion. "You said... you said... like me back?" He was practically choking on his words by the end. It was adorable.

"Yes." I said, definitive with a calm smile.

Hinata pushed himself off my chest, his face still lingering toward my own. I lifted myself up off the bed, reaching one hand to hold his cheek. "Really?" He asked, tentative. He reached his hand up to my hand, holding my hand there.

I did it. I kiss him. It was short and sweet, but I knew it was a moment I would remember for a long time. 

"Yes, dumbass, really." He smiled wider and happier than I'd ever seen.

"Great!" He exclaimed, leaning back and pumping fists in the air as if to signal victory. I put my head in my hand and rubbed my eyes. "Now let's eat some candy and watch horror movie. And cuddle."

"When did you make a plan for tonight, what the fuck?" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yesterday, actually. I've been thinking about this nonstop. I added the cuddle part though," he said as he pushed The Ring into the DVD player. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at that.

"Wow."

"Yup." He giggled. I just stared with a giddy grin, happy to spend the holiday with someone I love.


End file.
